The Ruler and the Killer
by Quicklove202
Summary: When Quinn went out in search of a vampire hunter, she did not expect to end up with a werewolf prisoner, nor did she expect herself to be attracted to Not that she was Set in the Vampire Diaries


**AN: So I started on this a few months ago and decided to finish it now out of boredom. After watching the Vampire Diaries episode 'The Originals' I got inspired and wrote...this. Not sure how exactly this came about but then again I never do when it comes to my stories. Anyways, though I said this takes place in the Vampire Diaries universe, there are actually no VD characters in this. This thing was just heavily influenced by one of the storyline's from the episode and the setting is pretty much lifted from the show.**

**Also in this fic, I describe Quinn's hair to be auburn instead of blonde just because at the time I originally started this thing, Dianna (Agron) was a redhead and couldn't help but picture Quinn as one too. I personally wished she had stayed with the red hair longer just cause I think she made a fantastic redhead.**

**Anyways, read. enjoy. review!**

* * *

_Another day nearly gone, _she mused, contently watching as the sun slowly continued its descent down into the horizon. She admired the skyline from her perch, in her mind remembering a time when there had been no such sight. Sometimes it felt as though it had been only yesterday that she came to this fair neighborhood and made it her new home.

Now, nearly three hundred years later, the French Quarter of New Orleans was not only her home, but her _kingdom_.

Just thinking about it made a small smug smile creep onto her lips. Unbeknownst to a majority of the human population outside New Orleans, the city thrived in the supernatural. Vampires, witches, werewolves, all roamed the streets without fear of being prosecuted for what they were. But just as humans, the supernatural needed to be tended to and looked after, in a way like sheep. They needed someone who could protect them and most importantly _lead_ them.

After all, every great society needs someone to rule, and naturally with her age, wisdom, and charisma, she made for the perfect candidate.

The perfect _queen_.

And just as a society needs a ruler, it also needs structure. She herself enforced a system of rules of her own creation within the French Quarter which all supernatural residents need abide by.

The guidelines were fairly simple for all supernatural parties. Witches were free to perform magic as they wished as long as said magic did not threaten the wellbeing of any other supernatural being whatsoever, while vampires were restricted from feeding on witches or harming them in any way just as the werewolves were.

The last thing she wanted was to give any one party reason to conspire against her, especially the witches. Despite the fact that she was the strongest - and oldest - vampire currently residing in the Quarter, she was not immune to their magic. A fact she hated but a fact nevertheless. Witches had always been, and still were to this day, a force to be reckoned with and she had no desire to even attempt to overpower them. Their power far surpassed that of a vampire any day, which made them exceptional allies.

Picking up on sudden movement, she glanced down and spotted two members of her inner circle - daywalkers as they're known to the supernatural community but she thinks of them as bodyguards - standing beneath the balcony. Always watching over her. It wasn't like she _really_ needed the protection but it never hurt to have a few extra pair of eyes at her disposal.

Just in case.

Once the last sliver of sunlight retreated back into the earth, she too pushed away from the iron railing and retreated back inside. Now that the sun was away, it was time for the vampires to come out and play. She headed downstairs at a leisurely pace, on the way bypassing a few of her guards that lingered in the hallway, and walked toward the bar. Her presence was immediately sensed by the few patrons - some vampire, some human - basking in the last precious moments of the off-hour before the night rush kicked in. They acknowledge her with the slight bow of their heads as she passed before they returned to their company.

As she neared the bar, she picked up on the conversation her two best friends were having with their resident bartender. Unsurprisingly it was nothing of deep importance.

"-unlike you, I don't need compulsion to pick up girls." Puck was saying, eliciting a derisive snort from Santana.

"Only in your dreams, Puckerman."

Puck pretty much ran the entire bar though she technically owned the establishment - all the establishments in the Quarter really. He was the first one to spot her as both Santana and Brittany had their backs toward her. "Hey, Boss." he greeted, turning his gaze and jutting his chin upward. "Your usual?"

"If you please." she replied with a nod, taking to a stool and smiling to Santana and Brittany as they turned around. They were her best friends, the first two people she had ever turned into vampires. She had only turned a handful of people in her time, mainly because she had no desire - or the time - to take any baby vamps under her wing and teach them how to be a proper vampire.

Santana was her second in command of sorts. She was much revered - or feared is the better word - in their community with her wrath nearly as famous as the Quarter itself. And while she too had a temper, she at least knew to remain calm and collected in public. She had an image to maintain after all.

Santana, on the other hand, could care less what people thought of her. She also never wasted an opportunity for a show of force.

Brittany just liked to have fun.

"I'm bored." The Latina declared just as Puck handed her drink to her. "Thank you, Noah." She lifted her glass to her lips and smiled behind it as he walks away to another customer with a playful scowl on his face. He absolutely hated that she calls him that, even though it was his given name. In her opinion it was a much nicer name than Puck.

Why he preferred the moniker of a Shakespearean fairy she'll never understand.

"Well what do you suggest we do about it?" she inquired to Santana, who had just turned around in her seat to face the open area, looking as disinterested as ever. Not that that was anything knew. She always got like this around the same time and always ended up singing an entirely different tune by the time the night wore on.

"We could stop by and see what Sabrina and the other teen witches are up to." Santana sighed, though her response was half-hearted.

Brittany immediately perked up at the mention of their witchy acquaintances. "I could definitely go for some of Mercedes' gumbo." She licked her lips at the smell of said stew wafting in through the crack in the windows.

"Let's go somewhere." Santana suggested, this time more pronounced. She straightened up in her seat. "Like Rio or something."

"Tokyo would be fun." Brittany said, waving down Puck and gesturing to her empty strawberry daiquiri glass. "The people there love me. Like Hello Kitty...or Buddha."

"Then you two go on ahead." she chuckled, taking another sip of whiskey and licking her lips. "Be sure to send me a postcard."

"Come on, Q." Santana whined, leaning to her side and nudging her shoulder. "We haven't been anywhere together in _ages_."

She sighed. While she did love to travel, it was sometimes hard to do so when she had a kingdom to rule. Usually if she wanted to go away on her own, which she often did, she left Santana in charge, knowing the Latina would take good care of everything and never let anyone know she had left the city in the first place. But when Santana wanted all three of them to go somewhere, that was a bit trickier, seeing as how she did not trust anyone other than Santana to be at the helm.

"You know as well as I that we can't just go gallivanting off around the world, Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes and bit back a groan. "This city isn't going to burn down to the ground and erupt into anarchy if you're out of town for a _few_ days, Q."

She quirked one brow. "And if it does?"

"Then you get to hold it over my head for the rest of time." Santana downed the rest of her drink, then promptly hopped off her stool. Brittany automatically did the same. "C'mon, let's go party." She stopped then looked to Quinn with a smirk. "Unless the queen would prefer to return to her castle like the party pooper she is."

She internally rolled her eyes as she too finished off her drink, then turned around and stood up to leave. "You know sometimes I think you forget who it was that taught you what it means to party, Santana." she replied coolly, breezing past the Latina, but not before subtly jabbing her in the side and effectively breaking a rib or two.

* * *

By midnight, the party that had originated in one of the hotels had found its way out onto the streets as per usual. Music blared out of the open apartment windows on either side of the streets, which had people dancing everywhere, the streets, the balconies, even the rooftops. She herself stood in the heart of the masses, surrounded by half a dozen good-looking males where she danced with all of them at once, laughing gleefully as she was spun out of the arms of one and into the arms of another. Having both beauty and power certainly came with its perks.

She hummed in content as the strapping young man she currently held as a dance partner suddenly dipped her - she automatically tilted her head back - and began ghosting his lips across the length of her neck. "No biting, Luc." she reminded breathlessly when she felt his teeth graze against the sensitive skin of her jugular. A low primal rumble was her sole response before he lifted his head and slowly brought her back upright. She barely had time to straighten herself out properly before his lips captured hers in a searing kiss.

Receiving impromptu kisses were nothing new to her and while she rarely responded to them in the relatively sober state such as she was in right now, tonight she was feeling a little more impulsive than usual.

With the potent taste of blood and alcohol assaulting her senses, she grabbed his face and proceeded in giving him a kiss he was sure to _never_ forget.

A Fabray never did anything half-assed after all.

After a good few minutes, she pulled away leaving her vampire companion breathless and panting. She smiled triumphantly at his dazed expression, knowing well enough that was the usual response one had after receiving a kiss from their queen - not to say that many had the privilege because she certainly did not do this often, especially out in public.

She lightly tapped his jaw with a wink before brushing past him and setting out to find Santana - who was no doubt hoarding some alcohol somewhere. Ordinarily people had to make their own way through the crowd as large as this one but for her they automatically parted like the red sea.

"That was a fuckin' hot kiss, Q." Santana commented once she found her and Brittany by some beat-up parked car (or at least now it was beat-up as Brittany was currently dancing up a storm on the top).

"Of course it was." She took the bottle of Jack Daniels Santana had extended to her and drank.

Usually she stuck to her standard of _it's all about the teasing and not about the pleasing_, seeing as how she didn't do relationships, but like everyone else, she needed a good romp every once and a while. Her brow furrowed slightly as she swallowed, then glanced down at the bottle. "Did you put human blood in this?"

Santana nodded, then reached for the bottle and took another swig. "Gives it that extra kick."

She licked her lips of the taste and leaned back against the hood of the car while she idly surveyed her surroundings. "Trouty mouth over there was looking awfully sullen while you got your mack on." Santana brought up casually, prompting her gaze to fall on her sandy blonde bodyguard a few feet away from them. Like always, he was keeping an eye out for his queen while at the same time trying - and usually failing - to act like he wasn't staring at her as much as he really was.

She wasn't blind to the fact that he had a crush, just wished he would understand that she wasn't interested, especially in those in her inner circle, and move on already. It was endearing at first but now she wanted nothing more than for him to find someone special. He was a good kid, he deserved that kind of happiness.

"Yes, well, there's nothing I can do about it." she replied, lifting her gaze and tilting her head back to watch the other partygoers enjoying themselves. "I've already made it more than clear on where I stand."

A young man noticed her staring and called out to the night, his arms extended, "Vive la reine!" A loud cheer broke out amongst those dancing and drinking up on the rooftops.

She smiled and blew him a grateful kiss, chuckling breathily when he dramatically placed both hands over his heart and fell backward over the edge. Unsurprisingly, he landed gracefully on his feet and joined the party on the ground.

"Hey, guys!" Santana released a loud groan at the sound of the familiar, yet mostly annoying, chipper voice. She turned her attention back to the street and watched in amusement as Rachel Berry fought her way through the bustling crowd, her two best friends and fellow witches, Mercedes and Tina, following suit.

"No Frankenteen, Elphie?" Santana questioned, raising her eyebrows at the noticeable absence of Rachel's human oaf - er, _boyfriend_ - Finn.

"He's with Puck at the bar." Rachel responded, her usual giddiness evident as she looked around and admired the scene despite the fact that she was no stranger to these parties.

"Where's Kurt?" she asked, just for the sake of conversation since she had a pretty good idea of where the male witch was.

"With Blaine at the jazz club, cher." Mercedes responded, scoping out the crowd for cute guys and grinning when she came across some.

"We should join them." Rachel nodded excitedly. "They're doing karaoke."

"Dear God, not karaoke _again_." Santana groaned, getting a snicker out of Quinn. "I'd sooner dunk my head in a tub of vervain water than listen to you screech out _Don't Rain on My Parade _for the umpteenth time."

"I can't help it if it's my go-to song." Rachel frowned, crossing her arms defensively. "Plus it's a real crowd pleaser."

"The crowd pleaser is those ridiculously short skirts you always wear." Santana corrected, her gaze momentarily darting to Rachel's skirt. "A crowd of horny and wasted vamps could care less what you're singing as long as they can see up your skirt at all times."

"So that's why you always sit up front." she murmured, a teasing smile playing across her lips as she took another sip from the bottle in her hand. Santana's cheeks flushed angrily - and maybe a little out of embarrassment - to which she just laughed.

"Are ya'll gonna share the booze or are we gonna have to find our own?" Mercedes inquired, both her hands on her hips.

"Calm yourself, wheezy. This bottle's laced with blood, but if you really want some, be my guest." Santana cackled at the way the three witches wrinkled up their nose in distaste, Rachel even lost a bit of her color at the thought of drinking such a thing.

"C'mon, cher." Mercedes reached for Tina's hand and began tugging her along. "Let's go find some alcohol that _doesn't_ contain body fluids."

"Good luck with that!" Santana called after them. "And bring us back another bottle of Jack! Britt, do you want…Where'd Brittany go?"

She looked back and found the blonde that had been dancing on the top of the car was no longer anywhere to be seen. Santana huffed in annoyance, disliking when Brittany went off on her own without warning. "Damn it, Britt."

"I could do a locator spell for you, Santana." Rachel offered, turning around as she too searched the crowd.

"No need, Rachel." she spoke up, nudging Santana and pointing to their right where Brittany was in the near distance, swinging off one of the balconies, sans her top. She jaw tightened at the sight of one of her own acting like a cheap stripper. She had a reputation to uphold and she wouldn't have Brittany tarnishing it with that kind of contemptible behavior. "Santana go get her and for Christ's sake get her to put her clothes back on." she snapped. "This isn't Mardi Gras."

"Chill the fuck out, Fabray." She shot Santana a scathing look before the Latina disappeared into the crowd, grumbling Spanish obscenities all the while.

"I need a drink." she exhaled after a minute, then sharply turned on her heel. Much to her dismay, Rachel was quick to do the same and she now had the girl trailing behind her as she parted the crowd.

"So, Quinn…"

Once again she inwardly groaned at the sound of Rachel's blatant attempt to make small talk, but didn't dare let the displeasure show on her face. "Have you given any thought to my proposal?"

"My answer remains the same, Rachel." she replied, smiling as she greeted familiar faces and exchanged quick greetings with passers-by on her way to refill on booze. A few even kissed the back her hand - which she did not mind in the least. She would be lying if she said she didn't thoroughly enjoy the attention that came with being queen.

Rachel sighed heavily behind her and quickened her pace so that she strode alongside her - or at least attempted to. "But why not?"

"Rachel, I have dozens of degrees ranging in everything from drama to law. I speak over a hundred different languages. My true age surpasses that of this country." She stopped at a table outside one of the bars where all the alcohol was stored and plucked a bottle of rum out of the bunch. She sharply turned to the brunette.

"You really think I want to spend what free time I have going to high school just for the sake of your little glee club?" She scoffed at the very idea: Quinn Fabray, Queen of the Quarter, singing show tunes with a bunch of ragtag teenyboppers.

As Santana would say, _Hell no_.

"If you're so desperate for members, why don't you just do a spell that changes the show choir ruling that states you need twelve members to compete?" She uncorked her bottle and took a drink. She thought to offer Rachel some, then quickly remembered herself of what a terrible drunk the small brunette made. She offered her a wine cooler instead. Those couldn't even get a fly drunk.

"You know we don't do magic for selfish reasons, Quinn." Rachel responded, taking the wine cooler from her with a grateful nod. She fought back the urge to roll her eyes. "Besides, our team would be so much stronger if we had you, Brittany, and Santana. You all have lovely voices and are incredible dancers. We could _really_ use you three."

"Sorry, Rachel." She took another swig of rum and when that alone didn't quench her thirst, she surmised she needed something a little more…human. "No can do."

She ignored Rachel's little pout and instead focused on finding herself a suitable midnight snack. Her focus was disrupted however by the sight of Santana pushing her way through the crowd, with Brittany in tow. Thankfully she had her top back on.

"Quinn." Her brow furrowed at the Latina's serious tone and automatically she set down her bottle on the corner of the table. She followed Santana's gesture and walked off to the side with her, leaving Brittany to Rachel's custody.

"I think we've got a hunter in the crowd." Santana spoke in a hushed tone.

Her muscles stiffened just as her entire guard blurred to her side, no doubt having picked up on Santana's words. She could practically feel the tension rolling off them in waves and this was doing nothing for her own composure. "Easy, boys." Her gaze remained firmly locked on Santana. "A hunter. You're sure?"

Santana nodded. "After I got Britt down from the railing, I noticed this guy in the crowd - he was looking at us like we were swine that needed to be slaughtered and Britt says she caught a glimpse of a stake on the inside of his jacket pocket."

Knowing better than to trust the word of an intoxicated Brittany, she folded her arms across her chest and reverted her attention back to the crowd. "Show me."

Santana wordlessly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to one of the vacant balconies. She stared out into the boisterous sea of people while Santana scanned the area, then nudged her a few seconds later after successfully locking onto their hunter. "There." Santana extended her arm and she carefully followed her direction. "Him."

She tapped her fingers against the iron railing as she watched their target maneuver his way through the throngs of partygoers. Even from up here she could clearly see what an attractive - _really_ attractive if she was being honest - young man he was. Then again maybe it was just her thirst clouding her good sense.

That had to be it if _she_ was actually attracted to a vampire hunter. Quickly pushing those thoughts aside, she refocused her attention on how to best handle their situation. "It's not everyday a hunter walks into our midst." Santana murmured, arms crossed. "That guy's either stupid or …no - he's just stupid."

She nodded along though she knew better than to underestimate a potential enemy. "Why do you think he's here?"

Despite its eclectic community, the city was mainly considered 'vampire territory' to outsiders, which made her wonder what on earth posed as a reason for a hunter to risk his hide coming here. She refused to believe it was a mere coincidence. This guy was clearly aware of type of environment he was in.

"Who cares why he's here." Santana answered impatiently, uncrossing her arms so that they settled on her hips. "Let's go down there and throwdown. Tag team him. It'll make for good entertainment."

"We need to find out what he is doing here in the first place." she replied, voicing her own thoughts aloud. "Was he hired to take out someone? And if so who?" For all she knew, _she_ could be the intended target. God only knows the number of vampires who would kill to have her throne.

"C'mon, Q." Santana urged, now pacing back and forth like an agitated jungle cat. "Just give me the okay and in a few seconds we'll be playing volleyball with his head."

After a few moments of careful deliberation, she pushed away from the railing and gave a curt nod. "Fine. You can go after him." She grabbed a hold of the eager Latina's arm before she had the chance to jump over the railing. "But I want him _alive_."

Santana's shoulders deflated instantly in disappointment. She would have laughed at the sight had this matter not been so serious. "_Quinn_."

Ignoring her whine, she continued, "If you can interrogate every last drop of valuable, hell even seemingly insignificant, information out of him then you can do whatever you want with the guy, okay?"

"Fine." She kept her grip on Santana even as she tried to leave. She looked back at her, annoyed. "_What_?"

"I mean it, Santana." she warned, her voice dangerously low. "If you kill him without having any information to report back to me, _ . _."

"Yeah, yeah, I gathered that by the way your talons are digging into my arm, Fabray." Santana retorted, yanking her arm out of her grasp and scowling. "You know you can count on me."

* * *

She was about ten seconds away from launching her office desk at Santana's head.

"What the hell happened to being able to count on you, Santana?" she bellowed as soon as her best friend had finished explaining to her why there was _still _a hunter alive in _her_ city.

"Christ I've awoken the beast." Santana muttered to herself, though she could _clearly_ hear her. "Look, Q." She angrily threw the wooden bullet she had just pulled out of her left shoulder across the room, then redirected her gaze to meet her queen's. "The fucker was stronger than he seemed and fast too."

She rolled her eyes, then crossly walked around her desk, heels clicking against the hardwood floor. "Fantastic." she muttered. "Just goes to show that if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Santana instantly turned around to follow her out the door. "I'm coming with you."

"Uh no, you're not." She passed through the open doorway and snapped her fingers. Sam and Mike - who had been standing on either side of the door guarding the room - instantly moved to block Santana's path. On her way downstairs, she listened to the amusing threats Santana made to her guys in attempt to get past them then started shaking her head on the way out.

Unsurprisingly the party still raged on outside in the streets. Once she reached the sidewalk, she stopped and turned her head to look at both the left and right, inhaling deeply. She sharply turned on her heel and headed east, her pace never faltering as people automatically moved out of her way. The crowd slowly started to thin out somewhat the farther along she walked and just as she reached Bourbon Street, she picked up on the unmistakable scent that was fresh human blood, along with what sounded like a brawl to be taking place nearby. _This was simply too easy_. She sighed, shaking her head as she continued toward one of the back alleys. _The guy must be a newbie_.

A shame too. The experienced ones always put up the better fight - or at least _tried_ to.

Wrinkling her nose at the unappealing smell of the garbage bags piled out by the establishment's back door, she stopped at the entryway to the alley and took in the scene before her.

A few feet away from her was a semi-conscious girl on the ground, bleeding profusely from the neck, while two men - one of which was her hunter, the other a vampire - combated against one another.

_The knight in shining armor coming to the rescue of some damsel in distress and fighting off the big, bad vampire. _She thought with heavy derision. _How gallant. _

Leaning back against the brick wall, she folded her arms over her chest and watched with partial interest as the two opponents clashed together. She would admit to being a little surprised at how well the hunter was holding his own against the vampire. He obviously had some aggression issues he needed sorting out.

It was kind of sexy.

"Your Highness!" a voice wheezed, catching her attention and effectively pulling her out of a _certain_ mind space she had drifted into. She pushed herself away from the wall and smirked at the way the hunter's head had snapped her way to meet her gaze. She stepped out of the shadows and let her hands fall to her hips.

"Unless you want me to rip your heart out, _Buffy_, I suggest you put that vampire down."

What sounded like a growl escaped the hunter, much to her amusement, as he released his hold on the vampire's neck.

_Good boy_. Though her smile quickly faded when the hunter drove a stake into the vampire's heart a second later and let the body fall to the ground.

She exhaled heavily before lifting her gaze to meet the stormy grey eyes of the satisfied hunter. "You've got some nerve, kid."

"_Kid_?" The hunter turned his body to regard her fully and arched his eyebrow, his back straightening so that he stood at his full height. While silently - and inconspicuously - admiring his broad shoulders, muscular build, and unusually tall frame, she nodded her head, mindlessly flicking her auburn tresses over her shoulder. "I've got _shoes_ older than you are."

Turning her head toward the moaning girl still on the floor, she stepped toward her - only to stop at the sound of a gun being loaded. "Another move and I'll pump you full of wood."

As Santana would say, _wanky_.

Sighing, she spun around to face him and as expected, found herself staring at the end of the barrel. She rolled her eyes and pushed the gun out of her face. "Please."

She turned back to the girl and bit into her own wrist, then like a rag doll, pulled the girl up by the arm, and force fed her blood to her until she was more responsive. Once she was able to stand on her own to feet, she compelled the girl and sent her on her way as if nothing had happened.

With her body still half turned away from the hunter, she said with serious irritation, "If you don't lower that damn gun from my face by the time I turn around, I will take that stake you have tucked underneath the sleeve of your shirt and gouge your eyes out with it. _Over_ and _over _again until there's nothing left but your eye sockets."

"Why did you do that?"

She looked back at him, pleased to see no gun in her face, and replied, "Now what kind of queen would I be if I just let one of my citizens bleed out and die like that? I'll tell you not a good one." Her hand shot out to grab his - surprisingly warm -forearm when he turned away from her. "You know it's _rude_ to walk away from someone who is speaking to you." she said through gritted teeth.

His gaze snapped back to meet hers. "Get your fuckin' hand off me before I rip it off." he growled, his hot, whiskey laden breath tickling her face. To anyone else he would probably have been extremely menacing, but to her it was just amusing and like she said before, a little sexy.

She opened her mouth to say something scathing in response, but was caught off guard by the flicker of gold that flashed across his eyes in that moment. _Should've known_, she instantly thought, mentally scolding herself for not putting two and two together sooner.

"So you're a vampire hunter and a _werewolf_." She dropped her hand from his arm and gave a small huff. "Lovely."

Just what she needed.

Reigning in her frustration, she flicked her hair out of her face and continued, "Look, I don't know if you know this or not - I'm assuming you don't - but there are certain rules you are obligated to abide by here in the Quarter as a member of the supernatural community. For instance, killing a vampire -" she gestured to the vampire corpse off to the side. "is just one of my rules you've broken. Another one is threatening your queen. And I'll have you know that I do not take rule breaking lightly around here." She stared up at him, arms crossed.

"I could care less what you take, princess." he sneered.

"_Queen_." she corrected, eyes flashing with anger as she took a step closer, effectively invading his personal space. Usually this was the point where people shrank back in fear but he held his ground. "And you _should_ considering I'm about five seconds away from snapping your neck like a twig."

He scoffed, then quirked one eyebrow. "You do realize that if you would just stop your talking, you could have done it already, right?"

She immediately felt her back straighten. Who the hell was he to talk to her that way? Her eyes narrowed. "Look, _dog_, last time I checked it is not a full moon tonight. So taunting a vampire, especially one as powerful as myself, regardless of how many so - called 'weapons' you have stashed away is _really_ not a smart thing to do."

"What's _really_ not a smart thing to do is antagonize someone whose bite is _lethal_ to your kind."

Doing her best to ignore the fact that their faces were in _very_ close proximity to one another and that his scent was incredibly appealing to her, she held her stance and lifted her chin in defiance. "Your attempt at intimidation is proving futile, pup. I'll have your heart in my hand before you can even think to attack."

They didn't call her the Queen of Hearts for nothing.

He snorted. "You're one to talk. You have repeatedly threatened to dismember me and yet here I stand." His gaze was focused on her eyes, and hers on his. She could practically feel the steam rising out of her ears and she wanted nothing more than to slap the smug expression right off his pretty face.

"The same could be said about you, dog." she shot back. "What happened to pumping me full of wood, _hmm_?" When he just scowled at her, she responded with a haughty scoff. "Some hunter you claim to be."

With a vicious snarl he lunged, but she, of course, anticipated that, and easily deflected his attack and she threw him into the opposite wall. He rebounded quickly and launched a wooden stake at her. She caught the stake mid air and chucked the damn thing aside.

Okay now he was _really_ pissing her off.

"Do something like that again and it _will_ be your funeral." She didn't care how physically attracted she was to him - no one got away with such insolence on her watch. "Although not that I'd ever grant you the decency of one after the way you've spoken to me."

She matched his firm gaze with one of her own and waited for him to make his next - and soon to be last - attempt at attack before she extracted his heart from his chest. Forget interrogating the bastard, she wanted him dead already.

The hunter stepped forward and in that same moment, gunfire rang out into the night, mildly startling her. The next thing she knew, he had dropped to his knees with a low grunt, a dart now jutting out of the side of his neck. As he doubled over, she sharply turned her head to find Santana standing a few feet behind her holding a gun.

"How did you…?"

"I overpowered your boys, duh." Santana replied, pocketing the gun in the inside of her jacket and stepping forward. "It wasn't hard." She swiped through the air like a martial artist, then clasped her hands together before giving a bow. "You taught me well, sensei."

_Too well it seems_. She turned back to the unconscious hunter and walked up to him, bending down to his level before plucking the dart from his neck. "Wolfsbane, I assume." she commented as she rose back to her full height. She flicked the dart aside.

"Mmm-hmm. On my way here I picked up on you saying he was a wolf so I doubled back to get some just in case."

"I didn't need your help, Santana." she snapped, swiftly turning around to regard her best friend. "I was handling the situation just _fine_ on my own. I would have had his heart in my hand right now if you hadn't intervened."

"I was doing you a favor. You're the one who was all dead set on getting answers out of him, interrogating him, remember? If you had killed him now, you would've just regretted later. Trust me. I know you better than you think I do, Fabray."

A fact she sometimes hated. Like now.

"And since when do you waste time dilly-dallying with your enemies?" Santana questioned, brow furrowed. "Don't tell me just cause the guy's got a pretty face you've gone soft all of a sudden. Cause that would be pathetic."

"Says the girl who turns to a puddle of mush every time Brittany asks her for something." she intoned, her gaze unintentionally wandering back to the unconscious hunter.

"I knew it!" Santana exclaimed, completely ignoring that jab, her index finger pointing directly at her, then dropping down to the hunter. "You totally have a thing for wolf boy here!"

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, scoffing, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Puh-lease." Santana rolled her own eyes. "If you had _really_ wanted to kill him, you wouldn't have spent all that time antagonizing him or letting him antagonize you." Her lips curled upward in a taunting smirk. "Little Quinny's got a crush."

Her cheeks immediately flared. "Shut up."

She so does _not_ have a crush.

She did not have crushes on anyone - especially on werewolves. Vampires and werewolves were natural rivals, enemies. She was no exception to the aversion but never made that fact known to her public. As long as werewolves strayed into her city, she would continue to show them the same courtesy that she showed the vampires and witches….considering they did the same, of course.

Santana's smile widened. "Figures. I'm sure if I had waited a few more minutes you two would've started ripping off each other's clothes. Talk about your sexual tension."

"Santana if you wish to live through the next century, I suggest you shut your mouth _now_." she warned, her eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare. "Now c'mon, lets take him to the cellar."

"You gonna torture the information out of him?" Santana surmised, grinning wickedly at the thought.

She nodded, "If he doesn't cooperate - which I have a strong feeling he won't - yes." She had to say she was much looking forward to pushing the hunter to his breaking point and garnering the satisfaction of him giving into her. Just as they all did.

As she brushed past Santana and walked toward the end of the alley, the Latina exclaimed sarcastically, "Sure, Quinn, don't stress yourself, _I'll _grab the hunter. You go on ahead."

"It was your job to begin with, Santana." she reminded coolly, continuing forward without a second glance.

* * *

"You're right, San, he's really hot."

She shifted her weight for what felt like the tenth time in the past minute and watched with a locked jaw as Brittany closely inspected their still unconscious captive, the blonde going as far as pushing her finger into the hunter's cheek like a five year-old would.

"Brittany, would you cut that out already?" she finally snapped, giving a small huff as she uncrossed her arms.

"Careful, B." Santana mildly warned, her gaze lifting from the manicure she had just been idly inspecting. Her back rested against the wall next to the cell door. "Hands off her man."

"He's not my man." She furiously shot her gaze sideways at the Latina.

Santana smiled knowingly and pushed herself away from the wall. "But you want him to be."

She knitted her brows tightly together. "You're insane." she scoffed. "I would sooner take up an all animal blood diet than go anywhere near that mongrel in _that_ way."

"Yeah, _okay_." Santana turned to the blonde just rising up from her knees and chuckled. "You should have seen them, Britt. They were eye-fucking each other so hard, _I_ was getting raw."

Brittany wrinkled up her nose at the mental picture. "Ouch."

Santana laughed at her expression, then reverted her attention back onto Quinn. "Should we chain him up, _your highness _and get him ready to be your love slave?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively to which Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Is that why we're keeping him here?" Brittany raised her eyebrows. "Kinky."

"The only reason he's still alive is because we need to find out what he's doing here in the Quarter." she answered as calmly as she could muster, still glaring at Santana and that stupid mischievous gleam in her eyes. "Once I have the answers I want, he's as good as dead."

"Whatever you say, Q." Santana replied, clearly humoring her by nodding along. She scowled at that. "C'mon, Britt. Let's go back upstairs. I'm thirsty and this is getting super boring."

"Okay." Brittany automatically skipped out of the cell while Santana lingered behind for a moment. "We'll just leave you to your 'interrogating', Q." she smiled wryly. "And if we hear any screaming going on, we're just gonna assume it's the pleasurable kind."

Glowering at the wink Santana gave her on her way out, she sharply turned on her heel and redirected her attention of the wolf slowly regaining consciousness a few feet away from her. She tapped her fingers against her arms as she waited for him to get his bearings, and tried not to admire the muscles in his back clearly visible under his shirt.

Stupid dog.

"Have a good nap?" she inquired once he was sitting upright and his eyes were open. He lifted his head and meet her gaze for a moment, then turned and shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face. "Why am I not surprised that you still haven't killed me?"

Her jaw tightened at that comment. "_Yet_. I haven't killed you _yet_."

"Is that right." he murmured, the edge to his deep voice indicating that the effects of the wolfsbane had not entirely worn off yet.

She pushed down her rising annoyance to focus on the task at hand. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

He lifted his gaze and gave a small scoff. "You brought me here, remember?"

She rolled her eyes. "To _New Orleans_." she clarified with deep irritation. "Surely you've heard that this city is considered vampire territory. And while I can understand the appeal of it to a vampire hunter, surely a novice such as yourself would be smarter-"

He arched his eyebrow at her. "Who said I was a novice?"

She scoffed. "I found you within ten minutes of searching for you."

"So?" He let out a pained noise as he tried, and failed, to push himself upright. "That doesn't mean anything. It wasn't like I was trying to be inconspicuous. If I had, you probably would have had a much harder time tracking me down."

"So you wanted to be found." Her hands fell back to her hips, eyebrow raised questioningly. "By who? Me? What did someone send you here to try and assassinate me?"

"I came here of my own free will, princess." he sniped. "And it ain't got nothing to do with you."

"_Queen_." she corrected yet again, her gaze penetrating. "I am a queen."

"Huh." He met her gaze and studied her closely, amused. "You don't look like a gay man."

As he chuckled at his own joke, she turned away from him in a huff, then spun around with her right leg extended and kicked him in the face, effectively breaking his nose with her heel.

"Bitch!" he roared, his head falling back as blood gushed out of his nose.

She rolled her eyes and proceeded to smooth out her dress. "Way to state the obvious, dog. Now tell me what it is you're doing here before I shove my heel somewhere less pleasant."

"It's none of your damn business." he spat, his voice slightly muffled by the hand covering his nose.

"It is actually." She stepped forward so that she towered over him. "This is _my_ city. Therefore everything that goes on in it is _my_ business. Now are you going to cooperate or are you going to make things difficult? Because I'll tell you right now I am no stranger to torturing people for information."

No response.

In an instant she had him off the floor and pinned to the wall with her right hand wrapped around his neck, mildly crushing his larynx. "How about we start with an easier question? Like what your name is?" She looked at him expectantly.

Again, no response.

She gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine, don't tell me your name. I'll just find that out on my own and when I do, I will then track down every acquaintance, every friend, every family member, every loved one you've ever had and rip their hearts out one by one. Depending on what kind of mood I'm in then, I may or may not proceed to force feed them to you. How's that sound?"

Smirking at the darkened expression that crossed his face, she loosened her grip so that he could speak. "Hawthorne." he growled out, his stormy eyes flashing to their lupine hue.

"Now we're getting somewhere." She smiled appreciatively and patted his cheek to which he tried to jerked away. "Good , Mr. Hawthorne, would you kindly explain to me what you are doing in my fair city?"

She cocked her head to the side and smiled sweetly - after all one could catch more flies with honey than with vinegar. "Surely there's more to it than playing vigilante against vampires."

"Fuck. Off."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "You kiss your mother with that mouth, Hawthorne?"

With a snarl, he lunged at her yet again, only this time the motion sent them crashing to the ground. Clearly the wolfsbane was finally starting to wear.

_Such an animal_, she mused, smirking to herself as he pinned her body beneath his and growled viciously. "Now is this any way to treat a lady?" she inquired breathlessly, gesturing to the way his hands were pushing her wrists into the stone floor. She could have easily overpowered him if she wanted to, but since she quite liked the current position they were in, didn't bother.

"You are no lady." he rumbled, the deep timbre of his voice sending a delicious shiver down her spine. The way his chest heaved against hers had her seriously reconsidering her initial interrogation method.

"And you sir are no gentleman." she retorted with a sly grin before quickly flipping them over so that _she_ was on top of _him_.

_Much better._

She effortlessly held him down, much to his chagrin. A taunting smile played across her lips as he struggled against her hold like the temperamental wolf that he was. "You keep writhing and squirming like that and I guarantee in a few minutes we'll be adding a third member to our little get-together."

Not that she was complaining.

He glowered at her for that remark as his face reddened with fury. "Get the fuck off me."

"You say that yet your body is telling me something entirely different." she smirked, shifting her hips and automatically garnering more of a response out of him. _Typical male. _

"You have five seconds to get off of me before I bite you and rip your throat out." he threatened.

She was unfazed by his threat. "If you had really wanted to bite me, you would have done it already."

"Maybe I was just waiting to catch you off guard." he countered, still struggling against her hold.

"Or maybe your good judgment is a little clouded." she responded, smiling knowingly. "I wouldn't be surprised. All your blood seems to have rushed straight to your…well I don't need to tell you where it went. You know."

Chuckling at his expression, she leaned down, her hair falling forward and curtaining his face, and playfully nipped at his bottom lip. "Don't do that!" he grimaced, not at all amused.

"I'll do as I please, Hawthorne." she replied, pushing herself back to her previous position. "Now tell me what you're doing in New Orleans or I will really make you suffer."

"Go to hell parasite." he seethed.

_So damn stubborn_, she internally huffed. "Has anyone ever told you you're hot when you're angry?" she questioned, successfully masking her annoyance. "And I'm not just speaking literally."

"I repeat: Go to hell."

She smirked. "Only if I get to take you with me."

"Are you ever going to get off me?" he asked gruffly.

"Are you ever going to answer my questions?"

"No."

"Then you just answered your own question."

He scowled at her. "Whore."

She didn't hesitate in slapping him across the face that time. Hard. "Asshole." She gave a small grunt when he used her hitting him as the perfect opportunity to flip them over once again. She smiled smugly up at him.

"You really like me underneath you, don't you?"

Not that she was surprised. She had yet to encounter a man who was immune to her Fabray charm.

He stared at her in deafening silence, his grey eyes narrowed into fiery slits, his strong jaw taut in agitation, and his built arms tensed heavily on either side of her. In short he looked so fucking hot she could barely stand it. Earlier she had just wanted to rip his heart out, now all she could think about was ripping his clothes off.

Instead of receiving a snarky comeback, as she anticipated, he rolled off of her and pushed himself upright. Though a little disappointed, she was back on her feet in the same moment he was and immediately smoothed out her dress.

As she lifted her gaze away from her dress, she found his smoldering eyes on her. She could clearly hear his heart drumming against his chest, though his facial expression remained fixed. Reigning in her triumphant smile, she sauntered up to him and pushed herself up onto her toes. She dragged her finger along the underside of his chin before she leaned in and allowed her lips to ghost over his. She looked up at him through her eyelashes and saw that the hostility in his face had shifted to an expression that could only be described as pure animalistic desire.

She could tell he was waging a war within himself by the way his nostril flared. He wanted to act but wouldn't allow himself to.

She expected as much. Breaking guys like him didn't come easy. Not that that ever discouraged her. She loved a good challenge - especially when it involved a young hot-blooded male.

She slowly grazed her fingers down the solid planes of his torso before she let her hand fall to her side. "I think I'll come back when you're a little more focused on giving me the answers I want and not on getting me underneath you."

"Teasing me isn't gonna get me to talk, princess." he responded as she turned and started to walk away from him.

She chuckled at his conviction and continued on her way out, her back still to him. "You'd be surprised at how many people say that to me and end up eating their words later."

He snorted. "Yeah, well you shouldn't hold your breath."

"And _you_ shouldn't underestimate a queen." she smirked, bringing the cell door along until it slammed shut behind her.

* * *

**AN: I might make this a two-shot or something, I don't know. **

**Anyways thanks for reading, reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
